


Matilda

by Amacgyver



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amacgyver/pseuds/Amacgyver
Summary: Matty got some news she can't share and has trouble dealing with her emotions





	Matilda

**Author's Note:**

> English ain't my first language, love

« Are you ok? » Jack walked up to Matty after the briefing

« yeah » she replied, without looking up, eyes at the ground as if she was ashamed of something

 

Jack knew something was up. He stood up, closed the door, the blinds and softly put a knee on the ground so that he could hold Matty’s chin and she would look at him. She did her best to avoid making eye contact.

 

« Are you ok? » He repeated

 

This time Matty couldn’t articulate an answer. Jack stared at her in silence; wondering if he should hug her or leave her some space. He decided on the latest and stood up. As he was, Matty took his hand and he quickly turned back to her.

 

« spend the night with me, » Matty said through tears.

« Always, » Jack said as he sipped away the tear running down her cheek.

 

Jack drove Matty home that night. They spent the car ride in silence. They were used to it, as during their time in the CIA, silence was common; and both have learn to read through it.

 

« jack… » Matty finally said as her partner was opening the door.

« I’m here, » he simply replied.

« Why did you accept, » Matty had trouble even pronouncing those few words.

« Why? C’mon Matty, you and I, I thought you knew it was forever, » he replied, with one of those sneaky smiles.

« I’m serious, Jack »

« Me too »

 

They walked back to her house. Jack pulled out of the freezer some frozen, obviously, chicken fingers and threw them in the oven.

 

« Go shower, he said, while this cook »

« you sure? »

« We both had a long day, you’ll feel better afterward »

 

Matty does as she’s told. When she comes back to the kitchen, the former Delta had put out the table and diner was served.

 

« It’s nothing glamour but… better than nothing am I right? » Jack still had this little smile on his face

« Thank you, » she simply replied.

 

Like what Jack was expecting, they didn’t eat in silence for long.

 

« There are so much things going on in the Phoenix that I have to cary around and can’t even tell you guys and it’s killing me, » Matty couldn’t keep it inside anymore.

« We don’t need to talk about it, » Jack reassured her.

« But we do, Jack »

« It’s our job. And yeah sometimes it sucks. But we save lives, we rest bad guys, we make the world a better place »

« wow you almost sound like Mac » They both chuckle. « but seriously… »

« I am serious. I wasn’t born yesterday, Matilda… »

« Don’t call me like that, Dalton. »

« Matty… I know you. As much as you want to deny it I know you. I know somethings bothering you and I’m simply here to tell you that it’s ok. »

« It’s not! » She said, a bit too loud.

« Hey, don’t get mad at me, » Jack said in an autoritarian voice

« Sorry, she said, I just learn of something today that is… disturbing to say the least. »

« Wanna share what you can? » Jack proposed.

« It’s about children in Thailand… I’m pretty sure you can infer the rest »

« It’s not good news I’m guessing »

« Not indeed, » Matty said as tears are back on her cheek.

« Hey hey hey, » Jack said as he quickly goes to his partner and hugs her.

« I don’t know what to do, » She finally whispered in Jack’s ear

« Breath, » He replied.

 

They had stop eating altogether. Jack proposed to go back to the living room and sit for a minute, which Matty agreed to.

 

« spend the night with me, » Matty repeated.

« Always, » Jack said again, but this time looking Matty straight into the eyes.

 

They stayed in silence a few minutes, both processing their thoughts… and feelings.

 

« Sorry I overreacted about the news, » Matty finally said in a whisper.

« You didn’t overreacted. » Jack was there to reassure her again

« I so didn’t want you to see me like that, » she said, ashamed.

« See you like what? Jack said, smiling, Emotional? Like an actual human being? »

She laughed

« Look at me, » he said.

« Stop being nice to me, Dalton, » She said, finally smiling.

« I love you » Jack slipped

 

Matty’s eyes were wide open

 

« Jack… » She pained to say

 

Jack said nothing but stared at Matty’s eyes

 

« Why? Why are you doing this? » Matty said as she couldn’t hold back the tears. All the emotions from the day now busted out.

« I love you, Matilda Webber, » Jack affirmed

 

Matty took a deep breath.

 

« Spend the night with me »

« Always, » Jack said as he smile at his partner, giving her a soft kiss as a positive way to end the night.


End file.
